


Meant To Be

by FitzsimmonsForever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bar, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, short but cute, they ship it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzsimmonsForever/pseuds/FitzsimmonsForever
Summary: Daisy catches Bobbi up on recent SHIELD events and the relationship status of a certain couple.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Here is yet another fanfiction that I wrote for my prompt-a-thon. Y'all... I still have like three more to post after this. I'm reaching the end of my emotional tether. *cries* I hope y’all enjoy this and thank you to the Anon that requested me write this fic. I had a lot of fun with this one. :D
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at Fitzsimmonsforlife. Thank you for reading!

Daisy has been to this bar too many times to count. Most of it has been for work related business. Once she had even had a horrible date here, long long before she was with SHIELD. It made sense that the old, cracked barstools and the cheap, linoleum floor gave her a sense of nostalgia, albeit a sort of strange tainted nostalgia. 

Now, she sits at the end of the bar, off in the corner where no one would really pay attention to. She swirls the liquid in her glass and looks at her phone, counting the seconds until her friend would get here. It has been a while since they had one of these meetings, and one is definitely due. 

“You look cheery.” 

Daisy grins, spinning to look over at the tall woman standing at the other end of the bar. Her normally long hair is chopped short, pulled back from her tanned face by a single hair clip. Glasses perched on her nose, making her look like a completely different person and her lips were painted a crimson red. 

“You look like things have been going well for you,” Daisy says, standing up and giving Bobbi a hug. 

“Things have,” Bobbi says with a smile. “Before you ask, Hunter is doing well. Still annoying as hell, but he’s good.” 

Daisy grins and gestures at the bartender to get them a couple more drinks. 

“So what’s been up at the base and with SHIELD? I’ve heard a lot about it all but I really haven’t been able to work out exactly what happened… The news blew up.” 

Daisy begins to explain the LMDs, telling Bobbi about the Framework and everything that they had been through. It is a hard conversation to have, difficult to tell someone that in another life, you and your friends work for a criminal organization. 

She asks a lot of questions, and Daisy answers as best she can. 

“Fitz took it the hardest out of us, I think,” she says eventually. “He was the one to change the most and to do the most bad and- well you know him… He feels awful.” 

Daisy shakes her head, her hair flopping over her eyes. She pushes it away, looking over at Bobbi with a smile. “But, what am I saying, that was a little while ago. A lot more has happened since then, Bobbi. I’m actually here to invite you to something.” 

Bobbi nearly drops the glass in her hands, fumbling to catch it before it collides with the bar. 

“No way,” the taller woman says, a huge smile spreading over her face. “No freakin’ way! Hunter is gonna be elated! We were betting on this.” 

Daisy’s mouth hangs open in surprise. “Wait, you already know?” 

“No- I mean-yes- I mean- I just guessed. What else would you be inviting me to except their wedding? God, I can’t believe we get to come,” Bobbi says. 

Daisy grins, glad to finally be sharing happy news with her friend. “I know. It’s been hard for them both, but seriously, it’s finally happening.” 

“I’m so glad. We were rooting for them, me and Hunter I mean,” Bobbi responds, finishing off her glass and setting it down. She pushes the glasses on her nose and straightens her suit jacket. 

“They really were meant to be together, weren’t they?” Daisy says with a smile. 

Bobbi can remember when she had met them both, remembered seeing how obviously in love the two of them were. She can remember the way they cared for each other, the way they would talk about each other. 

She had known the whole time that they were truly meant to be. 

 


End file.
